Episode 53
Bagsik ni Lakan is the fifty-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 28, 2016. Summary Adhara convinces LilaSari to join her, so the prisoners succeed in breaking out of Carcero. Paopao, Wantuk, Banak and Nakba went to Lireo and witnessed how the Hathors massacred the rest of the taong ligaw. Wahid was forced to show Asval and his men where Ybarro and Amihan had settled. Asval tells Pirena that he now knew where Amihan was. Lira fainted during the flight with Lakan, and fell. Chapter 26 Laban ng Dalawang Bilanggong Diwata Orthana declared that Adhara and LilaSari would fight to the death. During their battle, Adhara convinces LilaSari that they are not enemies, and they should join forces to defeat their oppressors. LilaSari kills Orthana. Adhara takes the bracelet. The rest of the prisoners rise up, and the guards were exterminated. Adhara ordered Mayca to spare Lanzu, so that she could tell the authorities of Lireo about what had happened. Adhara orders the others to arm themselves and change clothes, and they ride the bakunawas to flee. Adhara declares that it was just the beginning of her return. Pirena stabs Lanzu for being useless. Some distance away, Adhara sees, through her spyglass, that Pirena had left on her sky ship. Adhara leads the other prisoners to Ayleb,Spelling given in Question of the Day, Episode 60 a town to the north of Lireo. Amihan tells Imaw about the existence of the Fifth Gem, which he promised to keep secret. He was glad that its keeper was an ally. The wind gives Amihan warning of the arrival of hostile Sapiryans – Axilom, Asval and Dagtum. Anthony stares at a picture of his parents. Mira takes a look at it. She wonders why they were in such a state (she had no concept of what a photo is), and asked if some powerful being had sealed them there. Anthony gets angry at her apparent absurdity. Mira apologizes, saying that she came from a far place. Anthony tells Mira that his parents were away most of the time. Mira said she too is alone, as she had no real parents. Banak and Nakba give Amihan flowers, so she thanked them. Alira Naswen asked what is bothering Amihan. Amihan wonders how she failed to perceive that she had lost her true daughter. Alira Naswen's question reminds her that she did perceive it, but she let Pirena convince her otherwise. Alira Naswen prayed that the true Lira is still alive, and that a time would come when they would be reunited. Asval and his men corner Wahid. They demanded that he tell them where Ybarro was, if he still wanted to live. Wahid fights them off, but was overpowered by their numbers. Wahid finally agrees to lead them to where Ybarro and Amihan were. The soldiers of Lireo train on the beach, supervised by Aquil and Abog. Amihan asked Aquil where Paopao was, but he doesn’t know. Paopao, Wantuk, Banak and Nakba infiltrate Lireo to see Mario. Paopao tried to convince Mario to come with them. But Mario had faith in Hagorn's promise, and tried to convince Paopao to join him instead. Neither one is willing to abandon his cause, so they separate ways. Imaw assures Amihan that Paopao is far from danger, since Wantuk had told him that they would only be gathering fruits. Mario asked Hagorn to fulfill his promise to liberate them, now that the war is over. Hagorn agreed that they will be liberated – from life. Hagorn slew Mario, and the other taong ligaw were massacred. Wantuk tells Paopao that they must leave, since there is nothing they can do to help. Hagorn later had their bodies burned. Wahid leads Asval and his party to where Amihan and Ybarro were. Wahid had expected that he would be released, but Asval decided to take him back to Lireo. Wantuk, Paopao, Banak and Nakba return to Amihan's camp. Wantuk lies about where they came from, but Paopao is crying. Paopao tells Amihan that the other taong ligaw had been killed. Paopao tells Amihan that she is correct, that they should fight the bad guys. Amihan prays to Emre for help, since more people are getting involved. Lakan and Lira fly in the stormy dark clouds. Lira often closed her eyes. Cassiopea saw that Amihan's daughter is about to return. She puts her gold nuggets in her cauldron, saying it would make a good gift for Lira, who would bring many changes to Encantadia. Pirena informs Hagorn that the prisoners of Carcero had escaped. Hagorn said she could solve the problem on her own, as he had decided to deal with those who had not yet given their allegiance, such as the Ascano, mandirigma, and especially the Mulawins. Pirena says he is wasting his time on the Mulawins, since they are faithful to the diwatas. Hagorn aims to test them through his sword. Lakan tells Mila that they were about to enter the dark cloud, which is the entrance between the human world and Encantadia. Pirena orders some of the remaining Hathors to hunt down the escaped prisoners, especially Adhara. Asval arrives and says he has information on where Amihan and her confederates were. He presents Wahid as proof that what he said was true, and offers to accompany her to them. Gurna tells Pirena that she cannot leave since Hagorn was also absent. Pirena dismisses her advice and orders Icarus to prepare ships. Wahid tries to charm his way out, but Pirena keeps him from leaving by making a warning shot with the Water Gem. Pirena and Icarus leave. Asval orders his party to follow. Cassiopea sees that Lira would undergo another test. Lira faints during the flight. Lakan loses hold of her, and she falls. Trivia *By its title and based on some episode previews, this episode is supposed to feature Lakan's rage after the Hathor attack on his people, but it got cut due to time constraints and will be carried over to the next episode instead. *This is the first episode to include the Fifth Gem at the title card. The Fifth Gem is at the central position. References